heartandbraincofandomcom-20200214-history
@find amelia
@find_amelia(not to be confused with the nomenclature for the second phase of the ARG) is a Twitter account ran by Deena Hampton, which made its first appearance on February 12th through following all users that also follow @heartandbrainco. Created after Deena saw the bumps and figured out that they were messages from her missing sister, she made the account in hopes of recruiting investigators to aid in her search. The account regularly answers questions from investigators, and has been an invaluable source of background information on Amelia. Given Information The following is a list of everything learned so far from questions that Deena has answered. It is divided into four sections: information about Amelia, information about herself, information about Amelia's ex-boyfriend Tristan, and miscellaneous other information. The list will be updated frequently as the account answers more questions. Amelia * Has deleted her social media accounts. * Her birthday is June 7th, 1990, meaning that she was 24 when she disappeared, and will be 28 in June. * Is a Gemini. * 5’3, long blonde hair, blue-green eyes, sometimes wears glasses. * Wasn’t talking with her sister for a couple years after she started college, until an unspecified medical incident occurred. * Created Delilah while working for Dr. Sadie Xenos. * Favorite color is green. * Incredibly smart, reluctantly applied to(and was accepted into) MENSA at the behest of her school counselor and foster mother. * From North Carolina, as is Deena. * Had two cell phones, one is broken and the other is missing. * Likes Lana Del Rey and Beyonce. * Made close friends just as fast as she lost them, had no lasting best friends. * Before she went missing, her "current" friend was Sarah Bennington, her co-worker. Before then, she knew an unnamed blue-haired girl. * Was in an on-and-off relationship with a man named Tristan who also worked for Dr. Xenos and had the same major. * Authorities concluded that she ran away after having a mental break, reinforced by her apparently withdrawing a large amount from her bank account before disappearing. * Talked with her sister on the phone a week before her disappearance, mainly about work, school, her recent breakup, and the Food Network show Chopped, one of their few “safe topics”. * Was constantly stressed out by school, her work, and Tristan, whom she fought with frequently. * Did not have a car of her own, mostly borrowed others’, asked for rides, or relied on Tristan. * Always wanted to travel when she was younger, specifically to see Vienna. * Had a heavy interest in AI, and wanted to focus on that after college. * Had recently broken up with Tristan at the time of her disappearance. * Had an interest in the occult. * Her and Deena were in a car accident when they were kids that lead to them being in a coma for two weeks. Oddly, they woke up at practically the same time, with Amelia waking up first and Deena right after. Deena * Is a preschool teacher, and used to be a secretary. * Married; her husband is a “warehouse consultant”, which is likely irrelevant. * Has a three-and-a-half year old child. * Deena and her child were watching We Bare Bears on her iPad when she fell asleep and woke up to the bump, which is somewhat of a strange inconsistency considering that the CN app wouldn’t roll over to AS. * Favorite color is purple. * Wasn’t talking with her sister for a couple years after she started college, until an unspecified medical incident occurred. * From North Carolina, as is Amelia. * Didn’t upload a picture of Amelia to a missing persons database because she didn’t want her face to always be associated with this incident. * Got a letter from Amelia in the mail supposedly in her handwriting, noted as odd by Deena because she apparently always calls or texts. Handwriting analysis has not been performed. * Talked with her sister on the phone a week before her disappearance, mainly about work, school, Amelia’s breakup, and the Food Network show Chopped, one of their few “safe topics” * Born on January 8th, 1987, making her 31 years old. * Is a Capricorn. * Refused to talk about what lead their mother to give up custody of them, and what Tristan was doing at the time of Amelia’s disappearance. * Was not fond of Tristan, considering him bad for Amelia. * Thinks that Tristan is “probably not” involved in her disappearance, but still considers it somewhat of a possibility. * Always wanted to travel when she was younger. * Is a Christian, and heavily dislikes occult stuff. * Her and Amelia were in a car accident when they were kids that lead to them being in a coma for two weeks. Oddly, they woke up at practically the same time, with Amelia waking up first and Deena right after. * Since the coma, she's had memory loss issues, and suffers infrequent "blackouts" where she wakes up in random places with no knowledge of what she'd been doing since. '' Tristan * Was in an on-and-off relationship with Amelia, who worked on the same research team and had the same major. * Had a heavy interest in AI. * Was a major source of stress for Amelia, whom he fought with frequently. * Was relied on by Amelia to drive her places. * Helped search for Amelia for a week, before stopping due to other obligations. * It is not currently known was he was doing at the time of her disappearance, Deena specifically wouldn’t say when asked. * Whereabouts currently unknown. Other * Amelia’s roommate’s name is currently unknown, as is the person/group that Amelia and Tristan worked for(however it is likely not H&B). * Amelia and Deena’s father died shortly after Amelia was born and Deena was three, and their mother gave up custody when Amelia was four and Deena was seven. * Before Amelia disappeared, she knew a scientist named Sarah Bennington, who(according to Deena) seemed to be a good influence on her. Storage Unit Visit On February 17th, 2018, Deena and her husband drove down to a storage facility to retrieve some of Amelia's things, only to discover that their unit had been broken into, with most of Amelia's belongings missing. All that was left of hers was a shoebox(later revealed to be planted by a friend of Amelia's) with the following items: * A copy of General Psychological Theory by Sigmund Freud * A copy of The Embodied Mind ''by Francisco J. Varela, Eleanor Rosch and Evan Thompson, filled with hand-written highlights by Amelia * A DVD copy of ''The Wicker Man(1973) and a note from Tristan reading "BEEEEEESSSS", referring to the 2006 remake * A copy of Narrative and Stylistic Patterns in the Films of Stanley Kubrick by Luis M. Garcia, filled with hand-written highlights by Amelia * Four small, multicolored candles * A Netflix envelope with the movie The Happiness of the Katakuris inside * A small Kidrobot figure of Kif from Futurama * A deer vertebrae * A copy of Burn Witch Burn by AJ Merritt, with a handwritten note inside with the name "Sarah Bennington" on it, and filled with hand-written highlights by Amelia * A small pen * A broken phone * A navy blue Game Boy Color with a black Looney Tunes cartridge inside * A PEZ dispenser of the Hello Kitty character Badtz-Maru * Multiple different kinds of dice, mainly the kinds used for role-playing games * A small toy ring of a dinosaur * A daily planner Storage 1.jpg Storage 2.jpg Storage 3.png Storage 4.jpg Storage 5.jpg Storage 6.jpg Storage 7.jpg Storage 8.jpg